Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery
The 'Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery' (abbreviated '''Type-52 AAA'), often referred to as the Anti-Air WraithHalo 3: The Official Guide or the Triple A, page 63, is a specialized variant of the Type-25 Wraith tank. It is only drivable by using certain tricks and glitches. Introduction The Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery is a variant of the Covenant "Wraith" tank, but differs in its primary armament; while the standard Type-25 model is equipped with a Plasma Mortar, which is used mainly against slow-moving ground targets, the Type-52 model is equipped with "rapid fire" dual Fuel Rod Cannons as its main armament, and has high effectiveness against nearby air targets and also ground targets. The Type-52 shares the Type-25's secondary plasma turret, a non-detachable stationary turret emplacement fixed at the midsection of the vehicle that is optionally manned for defense against "medium to close" range ground targets. It has also posed a threat to Pelicans. It should be noted that the plasma bolts fired by the AA-Wraith can explode mid-air, creating a cloud of plasma or some other glowing, gaseous substance. This resembles the clouds of shrapnel from flak guns' bursting rounds. The triple sets of Fuel Rod Cannons are devastating to all forces, airborne or ground. Dozens of shots can be put out in rapid succession, laying waste to enemy emplacements, leveling fortified bunkers in a matter of seconds. Luckily, however, the anti-air wraith seems to be used almost exclusively for destroying and harassing air vehicles and use against ground targets is very rare. The cannon can also be a threat to low flying Longsword fighter-bombers even though they have heavier armor than the Pelican dropship. The Type-52 is also distinguished from the Type-25 by its red crimson color scheme instead of the standard Wraith's blue-purple armor color. Upon the driver's exiting the anti-air wraith, its triple flak cannons fold inward and contract into the body of the tank, presumably to keep them protected from enemy gunfire or saboteurs and possibly to allow more compact storage. It might even be necessary in order to travel at high speeds or be air-lifted by a Phantom dropship. Like the Fuel Rod Gun and Energy sword in Halo: Combat Evolved, it has a dead man switch, causing the vehicle to be destroyed when the driver dies. Hijacking The player can drive the Type-52 if the glitch is performed properly (otherwise the AA Wraith will automatically destroy itself). Although intended to be an Anti-Air unit, the Type-52 is devastating against ground units; able to rain huge amounts of projectiles on enemy forces. Though they are not particularly accurate, the Anti-Air Wraith's projectiles are much easier to aim than the standard Wraiths'. Within a few hits, the Anti-Air Wraith is able to rip apart small vehicles, like Choppers and Ghosts. The AA Wraith is also very capable of fighting much larger vehicles, including other Wraiths and even Scarabs. The Anti-Air Wraith is available in 3 of 9 campaign missions. To use an Anti-Air Wraith one must first kill the gunner with the sniper or battle rifle, jump on top and without boarding the vehicle melee the drivers hatch, once the hatch is off you melee the driver once to take off his armor, then crouch on top and move around until the hold RB to board message disappears, when that happens hold RB and shoot the driver with a BR or Sniper rifle. Note if you do board the Wraith when trying this then simply get off and try again. If you get out while driving it will destroy itself. Appearances The Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery saw widespread deployment by the Covenant in the occupied Inner Colony worlds of the United Nations Space Command. Multiple Type-52 vehicles were deployed in the African city of Voi during the Loyalist occupation of Voi in the Second Battle of Earth in the level The Storm although all were eventually destroyed in the UNSC counterattack, and the glassing of half of Africa. Several more were deployed against a possible UNSC threat when the Loyalists secured the Forerunner facility known as the Ark, in the levels The Ark and The Covenant. Trivia *Initially, the Wraith is unable to be driven, and if the driver is killed, the Wraith is instantly destroyed (also, when hijacked, if the player hops out, it will be destroyed). This is much like the Wraith in Halo: Combat Evolved, which was unusable until Halo 2. *If you are playing on Co-op with more than one other person, make sure you are careful when driving or standing on the front of the Wraith, like its blueish counterpart, the projectiles can kill you instantly if you are caught in the way of the shot. This seems to happen more often with the AA Wraith. *It seems that Bungie originally considered making the AA Wraith a drivable vehicle, since when you take control of it with a glitch and then jump out of the Wraith, you can see an animation of the cannons folding together and going down through the hatch, much like the normal Wraith. The fact that the AA Wraith is drivable at all proves this fact, but it was likely made unusable due to it being significantly overpowered. It also contains its own special aiming reticule which is seen nowhere else. This is the default reticule for weapons and weaponized vehicles, and it was the reticule for the normal wraith in the beta, which you could get through a custom games glitch, as it did not have a reticule programmed by then. *If you take up the position as turret man in the AA wraith (glitch controlled), you will find that there is no targeting reticule. *The Anti Air Wraith controlled by the player isn't as effective at destroying aircraft as one that is computer controlled. *The AA Wraith's model number is a reference to the number 7, since 5 + 2 = 7. * The AA Wraith will mostly ignore you while walking on the ground in lower difficulties, but the Brute behind the turret will attack. * Despite being described as an Anti-air vehicle, the AA Wraith is utterly hopeless at taking down aircraft. While AI pilots will fall victim to the AA Wraith (mostly through stupidity), players will have no trouble at all at taking out the Wraith and avoid the slow-moving missiles. The tank is however, a massive danger to Infantry and other ground units, mainly because of its rapid-fire Fuel Rod Cannons. If the player repeatedly presses the Right Trigger rapidly, the Cannons will fire even faster, and stationary targets like Shades usually won't stand a chance while facing this beast. It is possible Bungie was aware that the AA Wraith was drivable, and didn't want to give the player another weapon/vehicle with the power of the Scarab Gun. *There are a total of 10 AA Wraiths in Halo 3. *Although Many AA Wraiths are seen, none are actually seen destroying many aircraft. They were only seen destroying a few Hornets, and only the Pelican behind the one that carried the Master Chief at the beginning of The Covenant (level) was shot down by this type of Wraith. *While the AA wraith was able to destroy a Pelican with ease the cut scene at the start of the The Covenant (level), no other Pelicans can fall victim to the fuel rod bursts (even if you hose one with fire after taking the Wraith) *A shot from a Fuel Rod Gun is more powerful than a single shot from an AA Wraith. Gallery Image:1216870244 Destroyed.jpg|An Anti-Air Wraith being hit by a Spartan Laser. Image:1216870392 AAWraith.jpg|An Anti-Air Wraith in Halo 3. Image:Anti-Air Fire.jpg|An Anti-Air Wraith shoots at a Hornet. Image:AAAW H.jpg|An Anti-Air Wraith on The Ark Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Vehicles